


Til the End

by Minimonkey12



Category: Devil May Cry, Hellsing
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimonkey12/pseuds/Minimonkey12





	1. Chapter 1

“*Bbbrriiiiinnnngg*!”

The sound of the phone permeated the office known as Devil May Cry. Situated at the stained oak desk with his feet resting on the desk quietly napping, was the legendary demon hunter and son of Sparda, Dante. As the phone continued to ring, Dante stirred from his slumber and glared at the offending device. With a groan, he lifted his right leg and brought it down upon the desk causing the telephone receiver to fly into his hand.

“What the hell do you want?” Dante groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “Um... is this the place that deals with um pests..?’ A meek voice questioned over the phone.

 “Yeah but we’re not open” Dante replied now slightly more awake as the phone was snatched from his hand by a young woman with raven black hair and turquoise eyes.

“Don’t mind him, what’s the job?” The dark haired woman questioned while she started jotting down an address.

“ ok we’ll be out in about an hour” the dark haired woman replied cheerfully replacing the receiver back on the phone. Dante huffed Shifting in his seat.

As the woman strode away, Dante settled back down to enjoy the rest of his nap until his red leather greatcoat was thrown at him.

“Aah, Vira what the hell?!” Dante grunted as he stood up and glared at the offending red coat now in his arms.

“ Stop whinging! You’ve got a job” Vira stated folding her arms and resting against the desk. Dante glared at Vira before donning the coat in his hands and readying himself for the mission. Checking his custom dual pistols Ebony and Ivory, Dante glanced at the address scrawled onto the notepad.

“It’s an easy job. Sounds like a couple Frosts running amok in a barn, killing livestock, etcetera” Vira mentioned watching Dante skulking around the office grumbling under his breath before exiting the office, the phone rang once again. The offending sound made Dante walk faster dreading whoever was calling the office. Vira shook her head at Dante’s antics as she picked up the phone.

“Devil May Cry, how can we help?” Vira answered in a sickly sweet tone. A stern feminine voice echoed down the line.

”Vira, There’s been an incident. Walter and I are on our way, be ready and meet us out the front.” The call ended abruptly. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Vira set about checking her weapons. After Checking her custom desert eagle and holstering it on her right thigh, she attached the tanto blade to the back of her belt as well as packing extra ammunition clips and other assortments before dawdling out of the office locking the door and into the street.

*Three hours earlier*

The sunlight danced over the fields of the English countryside as a small team of police officers circled an old decrepit church before breaking down the main doors. there in The darkness before the marbled alter, stood a tall dark figure. The officers cautiously stepped into the dark. there in the darkness before them, stood the village priest holding a young woman’s blood stained body. The officers gasp and recoil in horror as the priest waved his hand signaling ghoulish creatures to emerge from behind the pews. The officers fired a emptied their weapons in vain as the ghouls advance. One of the officers, a young, blonde, blue eyed woman in her early twenties, dashed out of the church. her fellow officers were consumed by the horde of ravenous creatures.

Present

Upon arriving at the police blockade on the edge of the village, Vira , Sir Integra and Walter were escorted into a command tent where the detectives and officers were busy discussing possible options to their situation. When they entered the tent, the detective eyed the trio suspiciously while Walter bowed gracefully and motioned to both women. “May I introduce Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Lady Vira Dalackwa Hellsing”. The detective merely looked them up and down. " this doesn't concern you fancy pants aristocrats so bugger off!" the detective waved dismissively looking the trio up and down. Vira glared at the arrogant man before her "I'm going for a walk" She mumbled exiting the command tent and starting on the path towards the village. Integra glared at the detective and the other officers before she started her explanation.

the blonde police officer frantically dashed and Weaved her way through the trees, the monstrous priest and his hoard of undead minions hot on her trail.

As she strolled through the forest, Vira couldn’t help but admire the full moon illuminating the forest in a serene and gentle glow. The cool night air seeped into her bones making her shiver as she continued walking until she was crash tackled by a frantic blonde police woman. Pushing the police woman off of her, Vira groaned clutching her head.  
“ argh, what the hell?”  
The terrified police woman panted trying to regain her breath. A low growl caused her to tense up and Vira to draw her pistol aiming at the orange eyes leering at them from the surrounding forest. As the creatures left the forest, their trues forms revealed by the moonlight.

Vira grinned, assessing the situation. “ hey boys, care to join the party?”.

 

As the ghouls continued to advance towards them, the police woman grabbed Vira by her bicep and dashed through the woods out into an open field. the police woman halted and Vira tore herself free of the vice-like grip on her arm. “ what the hell is your problem lady?!” Vira barked staring down the shaking police woman before her. She squeaked “ t-those monsters were gonna eat us!” She stammered. the two of them continued to banter while the ghouls staggered out from midst the tree’s groaning.

The two women stopped bickering when they noticed that the ghouls had halted their advance. Vira furrowed her brows readying herself. “ why aren’t they moving?” The police woman pondered as the ghouls held her gaze.

The hoard of ghouls shifted slightly as their master stepped forth. “ there’s no use running!” His sick laughter echoed through the field as he prowled towards the women.

“ I take it you’re the dick running things here?” Vira growled readying her weapons. The vampire hummed , studying the woman before him with interest. “ strange, usually the stench of fear rolls off of you humans in waves but, there’s no fear in you” he pondered circling The women like a lion. The vampire recoiled as a silver blade barely missed his throat.

“You fucking bitch!” The vampire roared clutching his throat and the ghouls once again advanced. Launching into action, Vira rushed the ghouls, dispatching them with a flurry of holy bullets. The vampire watched in terror as his army was easy mowed down before him.  
“H-how can you be killing them?!” The vampire stammered, trembling at the young woman before him.

“Oh nothing special really” the woman declared, reloading her pistol. “ just some plain old blessed silver bullets dipped in holy water” she smirked now pointing her weapon at the vampire.

Running out of options for escape, the vampire grabbed the police woman, using her as a human shield.

“The girl’s the last survivor. Don’t you want to save her?” the vampire declared slowly backing towards the forest. “ be reasonable, I’m not asking for much, just a little bit of help. You could look the other way”

‘*Fuck!*’ the woman inwardly cursed as she thought through her options. Just as she was about to fire, the vampire screamed in agony, a long, slender gloved hand protruding from his chest. Unfortunately, the hand had also punctured the police woman’s right breast destroying her lung.

The woman holstered her pistol and sighed as the vampire crumbled to dust before her.

“ beautiful evening isn’t it Vira?” Purred  
The Being who the bloodied hand belonged to. Vira smirked at the tall figure as she pointed at the now bloody and dying police woman between them. “ that is now your responsibility” she declared strolling away back in the direction of the police blockade. The tall figure grinned looking up at the moon.

“It truly is a beautiful night.”

——————-  
*”Alucard hurry up or Teggy is gonna be pissed!”*  
Vira’s voice echoed through the dark abysmal chamber from the crystal ball as a dark, ominous figure watched with intrigue. Another tall figure entered the chamber and kneeled. His wings dripping over his form like a cloak.  
“ you sent for me master?” The kneeling figure questioned.  
“ yes, I have a task worthy of your talents” the ominous figure declared quietly stepping towards the kneeling figure, his voice hypnotic.

The ominous figure smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Vira grunted dragging yet another garbage bag full of empty beer bottles, takeout containers and raunchy magazines Out of the office and into the dumpster down the street. Walking back into the office, she sighed heavily looking around at The pigsty that was Devil May Cry. Vira was drawn from her thoughts by Dante’s loud snoring from his place on the couch. Picking up an old empty mug, Vira dawdled into the bathroom and proceeded to fill it with cold water. now armed, she walked over to the snoring freight train on the couch. “Get up you lazy ass!” She barked. Dante groaned shifting in his sleep. Furrowing her brow, Vira held the mug above his head ready to empty its contents. “ last chance!” She chimed. receiving no reply, Vira poured the water onto Dante’s face. Dante started from his peaceful slumber. Rubbing his neck as he sat up, he crinkled his nose as Vira shoved an empty plastic garbage bag in front of him. Grumbling, Dante began to clean his pigsty of an office. As Vira opened up all the windows and doors, Dante scrambled to try and save some of his remaining magazines.  
“ after you’re finished taking out the garbage, can you help me with the carpets please?” Vira called retrieving the various cleaning products from the store room.  
“Sure babe whatever” Dante mumbled shoving random bottles and containers into the bag.  
‘London city next exit ’  
Nero glanced at the sign as he revved the motorcycle speeding up. Even though Vira nagged and lectured him on road safety, Nero never wore his helmet when riding. He relished the feeling of the wind in his face as he took the next exit off the highway and proceeded on his journey towards Devil May Cry.

pulling up outside the office, Nero chuckled as he watched Dante sweeping the front steps.  
“ hey kid welcome home!” Dante broke into his signature goofy grin upon seeing Nero.  
“Careful on those stairs, you might break your hip” Nero teased as he entered the office.  
“Hey I’m not old just yet!” Chuckled Dante before grabbing Nero in a headlock and roughing his hair up.

“Is that Nero?” Vira asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen door. the young devil hunter grinned breaking free from Dante’s grip.  
“Yeah I’m back. Not much of a job, just a couple of Blitz’s. No biggy” he shrugged putting his beloved weapon , Red Queen away.  
As Nero made his way upstairs, Vira shrieked “ NERO! TAKE YOUR DAMN MUDDY SHOES OFF! I JUST MOPPED!”  
Nero looked at the muddy trail behind him. And then to the fuming woman now furiously scrubbing the floors. He smiled sheepishly and took his boots off, quickly disappeared up the stairs.  
“That boy honestly!” Huffed Vira massaging her temples. 

After showering and changing, Nero wandered downstairs in search of food. Entering the kitchen, Nero was greeted by the fresh smell of pastry and cinnamon wafting from the oven. Vira greeted Nero while working on another apple pie. She stopped and handed him a freshly baked cinnamon scroll then, proceeded to check on the baking pie. As Vira opened the oven door, the aroma grew even stronger, its heavenly scent wafting through the small kitchen. Nero’s mouth watered at the sight of The flaky masterpiece as Vira set it on the counter to cool.  
“ so how was the mission?” Vira questioned as she removed her oven mitts and leant against the counter folding her arms. Nero shrugged as he reached for a second cinnamon scroll.  
“Nothing much happened. Couple of Blitz’s running about, customer was a dick who didn’t pay because of property damage yadda yadda” he stated finishing off his second scroll. her Virals eye twitched  
“he refused to pay?” Nero nodded as he watched Vira stomp out of the kitchen into the office and grabbed the phone, grumbling as she dialed. Dante raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at Nero.  
“Hi, We did a job for you earlier removing those demons from your barn and apparently, you’re refusing to pay the agreed upon payment” quipped Vira over the phone. The man on the phone screamed and ranted before hanging up, Vira’s expression grew darker.  
“I’ll be back in an hour. Nero, make sure Dante doesn’t touch that pie!” Vira growled, grabbing her keys and red queen as she stalked out of the office. When silence returned to the office, both of the devil hunters sighed in relief.  
“Think she’ll be ok?” Nero wondered looking at the elder devil hunter.  
“Kid, I’d be more concerned for the idiot on the phone!” Dante chuckled returning to his magazine.

 

Purched on a rooftop, the winged figure surveyed the devil may cry office with intrigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Vira lay amongst the flowers basking in the warm glow of the sun while the wind danced through the field. As she awoke, Vira rubbed her eyes, sat up and looked around in amazement at the field before her. Walking amongst the flowers, she came upon a beautiful rose bush in full bloom, its scarlet petals covered in glistening dew drops. Marveling in The beauty of the roses, Vira knelt down and examined one closely. It’s petals like silk in her hand, its tantalising aroma wafted around her. A cold, icy wind swept through the valley and the sky darkened. Shivering, Vira stood up and looked towards the source of the fell wind. A dark ominous figure with red eyes stood amongst the flowers, leeching the life from the them as the darkness grew. The figure drew closer and to her horror, Vira found herself unable to move, The creatures red orbs fixated on her hungrily as it wrapped its long clawed fingers around her shoulders. The creature lent over her neck and inhaled deeply while Vira stood frozen in fear. The creature purred and smiled revealing a set of wickedly sharp incisors and growled before sinking its fangs into her neck. Searing pain enveloped Vira as she struggled in vain against her attacker. Vira squeaked when she felt her energy fade away and a thin trail of crimson ran down the back of her neck as the world faded away.*

A high pitched scream tore its way out of Vira as she awoke from her nightmare. clutching her throat in terror, her hair sticking to her forehead.  
Vira’s bedroom door flew open revealing an alarmed Dante who rushed to Vira’s side.  
Dante gently cupped her face in his hands  
“hey hey, look at me, it’s ok!” Dante soothed attempting to calm her down. Steadying her breathing, Vira studied Dante’s worried expression. sobs wracked her petite frame as she proceeded to breakdown in Dante’s arms. Dante wrapped his arms around his friend whilst she cried.  
“ same nightmare again?” He questioned rubbing soothing circles into her back. Vira shook her head against Dante’s strong chest before pulling away to compose herself.  
“No this one was different” she mumbled into Dante’s chest.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Shaking her head, Vira pulled away from Dante during her eyes and composing herself.  
Noting that Vira had calmed, Dante smiled warmly and he made his way back to his room “good night”. 

“KID, FROSTS 6 O’CLOCK!” Dante roared slicing a demon in half. Spinning around, Nero caught the frost with his devil bringer before pushing it away and decapitating it.  
“ Too easy!” He grinned, revving red queens engine and dashing head on into a hoard of demons.  
Dante grinned whilst dispatching more of the creatures “hey kid, leave some for the rest of us!”  
“ can’t I have a little fun?!” Nero retorted, now standing knee deep in the demons remains.  
❧  
The moonlight filtered through the stained glass windows of the abysmal chamber while the ominous figure studied the orb that displayed the two silver haired hunters with great interest.  
“Hmm, They seem to be enjoying themselves”


End file.
